Instalment Of Pleasure
by Negimafan999
Summary: Chachamaru receives some...unusual instalments. Things can only get worse when Satomi requests some odd demands related to these Instalments. How will things turn out for Chachamaru when Evangeline gets involved? Contains Yuri!


**I do not in anyway own any content related to Mahou Sensei Negima, this is a fan made story**

_**Instalment Of Pleasure **_

The clanging of the school bell ferociously rang, echoing throughout the school and indicating the final period was over. The infuriating sound stretched itself out, lasting longer than it should before finally screeching to a halt, leaving the buzzing sound floating around the students ears before fading away. Everything then went silent with realisation while everyone perked up, happy to once again hear the sound of freedom.

As you could imagine, the small silence didn't last long as groups of students poured out of there classrooms, eager to get to the required destination. Those students included class 3-A, where the majority of them budged past once another, desperate to escape the tight squeeze through the sliding door that led to the overcrowded hallways. One by one they heaved through the door, slightly sceptical after going through so much hassle.

Other students, being the more sensible ones, would wait. Either because they were in no rush, or they just wanted to avoid the collision of fellow classmates that could lead to discomforting positions. Few had waited though leaving only Chachamaru, Evangeline, Satomi, Yue and Nodoka to watch as Negi hastily did his best to keep his raging class under control, constantly yelling "One at a time please!".

Poor boy, he really did try his best. It was unfortunate that nobody could hear his pleads as students such as Fuuka and Fumika yelled at the top of there voice, demanding a path because they were 'the royalty of the class'. The opinion made Evangeline tut with annoyance , no one in this class was even close to being 'royalty' let alone normal…

For instance, there teacher was a ten year old mage. Nothing normal about that, is there? Or the fact that she was a vampire and Chachamaru wasn't even fully human didn't cross anyone's mind, did it? No, there class was miles away from being…normal, but that's what she liked about them the most. They were entertaining, lustful, not like her past classes where every single student was the average one. Oh those days were horrific…boring if needed. Nothing ever interested her until Satomi arrived with the intriguing idea of Chachamaru, which was a great success none the less.

Speaking of Satomi, she was still in the room, staring at them. It wasn't a bother…but Evangeline preferred not to be a main attraction of the freak show in town. The doorway was now clear, and yet she continued to watch them, expecting a conversation of some sort.

Evangeline quietly sat at her desk with her arms folded as her index finger patiently tapped against her arm, making it obvious that she was waiting for everyone to leave, including Satomi. Her head was tilted down with her eyes firmly shut, not wanting to make any direct contact with anyone to avoid a conversation. Sometimes she wondered why she even came in….oh yes…that's right…the boy. Negi was the only reason she came in, after all, why wouldn't she watch over the boy who possesses the cure to her informal curse? It was agitating, but it had to be done.

And where Evangeline was, Chachamaru was always nearby, by her side, watching over her master. She sat close by, not too far from Satomi who was shifting her bag over her shoulders, rustling it around until the position it was in was to her liking. Comfort was always important, especially to someone as brainy as her. One hand held onto the strap that was tugged around her shoulder, the usual position for Satomi mainly because she was in a rush and needed to hang onto her items while moving. The fast pitter patter of her feet wildly stormed across the classroom, making Evangeline twitch with disturbance as she tried to relax.

Satomi screeched to a halt in front of Chachamaru, narrowly avoiding a head on collision. She looked up at Chachamaru, awaiting some kind of notice while examining the green haired girls robotic ears pointing up, looking very technical.

"_I have to start working on those…" _she thought, still mildly awaiting a response.

It took Chachamaru a few moments. Her eyes clicked as she blinked, focusing on nothing but Evangeline who took no notice of neither of them. It was a usual thing though, Evangeline wasn't the most talkative type. Then, Satomi gave a slight cough, clearing her throat while attempting to get Chachamaru's attention. And it worked. The unfazed girl turned her head towards Satomi, swishing her hair that was slumped against her shoulders and causing it to gracefully unravelled, flowing down the side of her chest as she took notice of Satomi.

"Satomi…do you require my assistance?" asked Chachamaru.

The specked girl grinned as she raised her hand, outstretching her index finger and sliding it along her nose before interacting with her glasses, pushing them higher up before lower her hand back down.

"Indeed I do" she swung her hips around, looking excited "Do you mind coming to the labs later on today?" she asked.

Evangeline's left eye opened wide with fascination. Whenever Satomi needed Chachamaru, it always led to a major adjustment that somehow changed the way she acted or looked. Satomi's goal was to make Chachamaru as human-like as possible, who knows what else she could do?

"What for?" immediately interrupted Evangeline, still peeking one eye at Satomi.

Both Chachamaru and Satomi turned to her, neither of them looking bothered at the interruption. In fact, Satomi seemed pleased with Evangeline's interaction. It was always good to notify her before actually changing Chachamaru in anyway possible…even if she was her creation.

"Oh, you know, a few bit's and bobs that need upgrading" winked Satomi.

Truth was, Evangeline didn't really care. As long as Chachamaru obeyed her, everything was perfect. Whether the robotic girl obtained a new weapon or some kind of new emotional problem…actually scratch that, she did care…dealing with some simple emotional problem wasn't on her 'to do list'.

"I trust she'll be the same as she is now?" questioned Evangeline, she really wasn't in the mood for problems.

"Weeelll…." she hummed with concern "you could say that" she smirked as part of her lips opened up, slightly revealing her bright white teeth that gleamed with cleanliness.

Perfect….just what she needed…another upgrade. Well, there was no point in arguing, especially since Negi was approaching with interest, wondering what was going on. He was the last thing on her mind…a hot bath was what she needed, something relaxing. With Chachamaru out of the cabin for a few hours, she could also do other things…natural things.

"Very well" she accepted "I'll expect her back within the afternoon" she revealed, expecting a straight forward response that involved agreeing with her.

"You can count of me!" straightened up Satomi, keeping her excitement contained.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and sighed…such immature children. She firmly slapped her hands against the smooth, wooden desk and pushed herself up, rapidly skidding to the side where her hands slithered across the desk and onto her chest. Her hands roughly patted down along her undeveloped body, brushing herself off and flicking away any disgusting dust of loose hair that managed to drop into her lap.

Her eyes glared up at Negi who was a few steps away, watching them. Sure…he may be a teacher, but he didn't have to butt in on every conversation that was nearby. Evangeline silently stomped through the narrow gap between each desk, roughly skirmishing past the young magician as her shoulder clumped against his, slightly knocking him to the side. The vampire continued to the exit, enjoyably flicking her hair back with delight as Negi watched her smooth blonde curls swiftly floated in mid air before falling back over her shoulder.

"Ah…enjoy you're weekend Evangeline!" quickly shouted Negi.

She grunted, loathing the compliment as she left the classroom, leaving the young teacher with Satomi and Chachamaru. Although they weren't particularly eager to stay as well.

Satomi enthusiastically twirled back to Chachamaru, instantly grabbing her wrist with her free hand while looking into the robotic girls eyes.

"Let's go" she whistled, slowly backing away.

That slow pace didn't last long though as she promptly spun back towards Negi, picking up in speed while she dragged Chachamaru along with her. Both raced past him, causing Negi to go into a dizzy spinning frenzy while almost losing his balance.

Satomi didn't even look back as she approached the exit, unaware that Negi was leaning on a nearby desk for support.

"Cya later sensei!" shouted Satomi.

Chachamaru couldn't even blurt her words out before they were out of the door, clanking her heavy legs across the surface as Satomi's exhilaration got the best of her. If it wasn't for them leaving the classroom late, the crowded hallways would most probably by crushed by Satomi's raging attempt to make it to the lab as fast as possible. She was fine with getting the upgrades, but being forced along the floor wasn't partially thrilling for Chachamaru, especially since she had no chance to check up on Negi who was most likely on the floor with dizziness and confusion. It made her feel guilty while at the same time charmed that Satomi was going to attempt to make her more human…at least, that's what she thought the upgrades were.

She had the skin, the emotions…what more could Satomi possibly give her? There was only one way to find out…by going along. At this rate though, she wouldn't have to wait long…

* * *

Satomi literally skidded across the tiled floor, pummelling herself into the lab doors and bouncing of them, bumping into Chachamaru who really had no clue what was happening. Amazingly unaffected, she shrugged of the after effect, keen to begin the upgrades as soon as possible. Her tied back hair withered around as she happily glared at the door, over to Chachamaru with an excited grin, back to the door again.

Chachamaru wasn't exactly perfect, but even she could see the anticipation scorching in Satomi's eyes, it was a wonder how she hadn't exploded with enjoyment yet… either way, whatever she had planned, Satomi certainly was looking forward to it…which meant…she should look forward to it too…right? It was oddly puzzling at first. Chachamaru had never seen Satomi this delighted since she was first created, what could overcome that! Obviously something, since she seemed so desperate to get underway.

Attempting to calm herself down, Satomi took a long, deep breath in, inhaling with satisfaction before exhale madly again. Then, she slouched her head down, looking at the right side of her pockets that were zipped up. With one hand still on the strap of her bag, Satomi released her grip of Chachamaru's wrist and lowered it down by her side. She pinched the metal zip, jiggling it around for a few moments before finally getting a secure grip that allowed her to pull the zip down without any problems.

Plummeting her free hand into her deep pocket like a heavy weight, Satomi felt the concealed warmth overwhelm her palm as she rummaged around, determining whether she had just grabbed the right item or clumsily took hold of something else. She really did need to organise her personal belongings much better. She dug deeper, chinging some spare change she had earlier while feeling around for the object.

At last! She had confirmed the grip of the item, a key, to be more specific. The sharp, pointy curves at the end supported her statement, making he so sure that it was the right item. Pulling her hand back out into the open air, she raised her arm high into the air, as if to say "I found it!" without actually saying anything at all. Her eyes twinkled in the reflection of the bright metal key while she lowered it down, lining it up with the key hole.

Slowly but Steadily, she swarmed her hand over to the rusty keyhole and entered the key into it, stiffing up the lock while doing so. Then, she curled her hand, twisting the key and creating an uneven clicking sound that whistle past both hers and Chachamaru's ears, indicating that the door way now unlocked.

Chachamaru silently stood there, watching Satomi barely sustain the excitement growing. She was usually like this, mainly because she enjoyed her work, but this time, Chachamaru could even detect the thrills radiating of her. There must be really be something special planned for her…

Jerking the key out, Satomi slapped both hands against the double doors, jolting them open with force. The creaking sound vibrated around them as the doors spread wide, slowly creeping to a halt. Without hesitation, Satomi walked in, quickly followed by Chachamaru who was sure that she expected her to follow without question. The place looked pretty much the same, uncommon and futuristic. From the first time Chachamaru had laid eyes on the room, she knew that it was going to be a weekly routine for her to go back and forth, in and out at certain points of the week.

Completely excluding her care for anything else, Satomi wiggled her bag of her back until it slid down it's arm, where she easily tossed it to one side without any problems, like she usually did. Tidiness wasn't her biggest priority in the lab, and Chachamaru could easily see that. Tools, wire, all sorts of items were scattered across the room, overtaking tables, engulfing draws, the place was a death trap for those who wasn't aware of what did what.

Satomi promptly whizzed back to Chachamaru. Her hands clapped together with preparations as she deviously rubbed them together, looking like a complete mad scientist…but then again, she most probably was.

"Well" she sighed "Shall we begin?".

Begin what? Chachamaru still had no idea what she was doing there or why. She wasn't exactly going to say anything though, instead, she just allowed Satomi to proceed, she seemed to know what she was doing. Then again, when isn't she? The brainy girl was basically a dictionary when it came to words, and she was the world wide web when it came to answers. What didn't she know?

Before she knew it, Satomi was already walking away, approaching a large blue wardrobe that could fit just about anything human size in there. She swung her arm up, clutching onto the small handle and gripping it tight. Then, she gently pulled, opening the wardrobe door and revealing a wide variety of white lab coats, all the same colour, size and fabric. Satomi certainly did know how to prepare…

It wasn't exactly a hard choice for her, seeing as they were all the same. Choosing at random, she wrapped her fingers around the collar of the white coat, leaving faint fingerprint marks that dented the fabric before it slowly faded away. She put one arm through the first sleeve, dragging it through the socket and popping one hand out. Then, like a blanket, she wrapped the coat around herself and entered her hand in the next sleeve, brushing her fingers after the smooth surface.

With that over, she looked back up at Chachamaru who quietly stood there, awaiting further orders.

"Right then. If you could relinquish yourself of those school clothes and lie on the bed, I'll be ready to begin" smiled Satomi, trying to comfort Chachamaru who looked rather nervous.

"Ah…master…may I ask what you are planning to do to me?" asked Chachamaru.

There were only two people she referred to as master. Evangeline, who she was logically assigned to, and Satomi, her creator. She respected both of them as if they were her parents, even if Evangeline was the harshness of the night and Satomi…well…even if she was a prefixed madman. Both found her intriguing and amusing to be around, whether it be for upgrades, or just someone to talk too, which she enjoyed very much, especially with Evangeline when it's talk about the boy, Negi.

Speaking of Negi, it sure had been a while since Satomi mentioned the bug in her system that gave her emotional feelings for him in the first place. That wasn't a bad thing…but Chachamaru couldn't help but think that Satomi had something big planned for her in the future and was keeping it from her. Either way, she was a good friend for keeping her secret from everyone else, no matter how desperately she wanted to explore the strange effects causing it.

"Standard stuff. I may have a fiddle around with you're wiring that connects you're emotional feelings towards physical activity. You may also experience a slight change in you're appearance as well…other than that, nothing too serious" answered Satomi.

It seemed simple enough, just another procedure, nothing to worry about. Feeling less worried and more confident now, Chachamaru began to undress. Being that it was Satomi before her, she had no problem with exposing her robotic body. She undid the top button of her shirt, then the next two, until she was able to pull the shirt of. Then, she placed both hands down by her side and gripped opposite sides of her skirt, tugging on the fabric before leaning over and sliding it down. Her feet skimmed through the skirt and she simply put her clothes to one side.

Her body was…unusual. She looked like a high school student and yet her chest was as flat as a piece of paper. Not only that, but she had nothing in-between her legs either, which slightly embarrassed her to the point that she would cringe her legs, attempting to hide the misfortunate problem.

Satomi outstretched her palm to the side, signalling Chachamaru that the bed was here and that she was offering her to lie there. Without hesitation, Chachamaru followed her masters orders and began clanking her heavy feet across the floor. The surface was cold and slightly habited by bacteria, but nothing too dangerous as her feet brushed against the ocean blue tiles.

She stopped in front of the bed and immediately began crawling up the long, white, tissue like bed. She was on her knee's at first before pushing herself against the bed, twisting herself onto her hard back and lying flat against the soft bed. It wasn't long before Satomi appeared beside her, repositioning her specs again before speaking her mind again.

"You may feel a slight pinch" she nodded, hoping that Chachamaru wouldn't become scornful over this.

She simply nodded back instead, giving Satomi the thumbs up to go. Carefully adjusting Chachamaru around, she began to use tools that were required. The only thing was, these were big tools, and Chachamaru silently flinched at the sight. She began her work and Satomi was right, Chachamaru did feel a pinch that stung like mad before shutting her down, causing her to fade into darkness, allowing Satomi to begin the long procedure.

* * *

"Chachamaru….Chachaaammaarruuu".

The sound of Satomi's voice drifted around her as she felt her head spin. At first, she couldn't move, too unsteady to even think right before her senses slowly regenerated. She felt light as a feather, as if drugged up on medication, then again, that's how she always felt after waking up with Satomi around her.

Chachamaru's eyes felt heavy, dragging themselves with bags overlapping themselves from the recent procedure. Truth was, if not properly shut down, Chachamaru gained no sleep, no recharge, she really was almost human. She struggled to lift her eyelids as they sunk back down, the only thing keeping her awake was the constant voices of Satomi which continued to wearily float around, sometimes becoming darker in tone from the sound waves hitting different parts of her mumbled systems.

Eventually, she managed to cringe them open, only slightly, but enough to see the blurriness around her. Everything was fuzzy and awry, but that didn't stop the bright light directed right at Chachamaru's face to scarcely burn her eyes, tinkering with her vision once again. It just forced her eyes shut again as she tiredly titled her head to the side, the strange thing was, that's all she could do.

By her predictions, it seems Satomi was still rendering her as a risk if anything happened to quickly. Her entire body was completely numb, still needing to be reactivated whilst her head was completely movable. Not by much though, the simple side to side rotations was all she could really do, which didn't concern her that much, she was sure Satomi had a reasonable explanation.

As she opened her eyes again, this time more successful as they widened, Chachamaru noticed the long table beside her, filled with all sorts of equipment and machinery that certainly looked like they had been used. Never before had she awoken to such a troubling sight…didn't Satomi say that this was a standard procedure?

Not only that, but the room was completely dark. With the lamp hovering over her in obvious clear sight and Chachamaru's knowledge that Satomi only worked in the dark when something major was happening, she could already tell that she was going to be in for a huge surprise.

Turning her head back towards, the light was quickly blocked by Satomi's posteriors figure as she leaned over Chachamaru. Her facial expression looked satisfied, while the same time covered in grease, oil and other substances that Chachamaru and yet to discover.

"How do you feel?" Satomi asked, clipboard and pen at the ready as she looked to record the states.

Chachamaru didn't respond straight away, she was too busy blinking with confusion. How did she feel? It wasn't something she was asked often enough by Satomi, which made her hesitant before thinking of an answer.

"Ah…I'm not sure" plainly responded Chachamaru.

"Hmm? Nothing? Nauseating, weak, anything like that?" she asked again, hoping for a better response.

Now that she had mentioned it, Chachamaru still felt slightly weary of her surroundings. Although, that could just the effects of only having her head activated…

"Well…I feel…dizzy" she quietly responded.

Nodding her head, Satomi began tapping her pen against the wooden clipboard. The scary thing was, Chachamaru could hear the pen writing, and yet Satomi was still looking at her. It must take some skill to do that…

"Right. Any pains?" she questioned, as if Chachamaru was a hospitalised patient.

"Not that I am aware off" Chachamaru responded.

"Good. One last question. Who am I?" Satomi surprisingly asked.

It really was an unusual question that Satomi hadn't asked until now. But to ask such a question brought up more worries for Chachamaru, just what did she do to her?

"W-Who…are you?" Chachamaru stuttered, making it obvious that the question worried her.

"Uh huh, I need to check if everything is in order" replied Satomi.

"You are Satomi Hakase, my creator" answered Chachamaru.

"Good!" exclaimed Satomi, happy that everything was a success.

Finished with the clipboard, Satomi turned and slumped it onto the table besides them before quickly turning back to Chachamaru who was still unable to move.

"Now, I'm going to reactivate the rest of you're systems which will allow you to move again. Keep in mind of the change in appearance though, and please restrain yourself from any sudden panic attacks that may fry you're chips if overloaded. This procedure was very delicate and took hours of work to complete, so don't be surprised if you feel fragile at first" explained Satomi.

Chachamaru gulped, Satomi was very serious about her work, and if it took hours, she sure wasn't joking. But what did she mean by panic attacks? What could she have possibly given her that would cause her to obliged the new instalments. She wasn't exactly in a rush to find out, but Satomi didn't know that.

Activating the rest of Chachamaru's system, the robotic girl suddenly felt a deep tingle buzz around her body. It felt good, but at the same time had her concerned until he slowly faded away, only to be overtaken with anxious aches that were most probably suspected by her from the start. Even weirder though, Chachamaru felt heavier, as if something was sitting on top of her.

Now she really did feel weak, struggling to gently tweak her fingers around as they firmly pushed themselves into the soft bed. It was hard, harder than anything she had done before, as if she was a baby learning to walk. Why did she feel heavier, what could have Satomi possibly installed into her?

"You may feel strange now, but all that is just temporary. Allow me to help you" smiled Satomi.

Lightly taking a grip onto both Chachamaru's wrist and arm with each hand, Satomi lent her strength over to her as she pulled and Chachamaru pushed, slowly but carefully pulling her upper torso up until she was leaning up. The only problem was, now Chachamaru had to keep her balance without falling back, which was going to be a problem now that the strange weight different that had increased was now dragging her down.

Cautious at first, Chachamaru kept her balance as she sloped her head down. All Satomi could do was watch as Chachamaru's jaw slightly dropped and her lips quivered with suspense. She was stunned, shocked, appalled. Looking back up, both there eyes met with a moment of awkwardness before Chachamaru silently bit her lower lip, having no idea how to respond.

"What do you think?" questioned Satomi.

What did she think! Chachamaru had no idea whether to be happy, sad, curious or furious. In a way, she received another human complication that made her even more happy, another step closer to her wishes. On the other hand, this wasn't exactly 'standard stuff', meaning that in a way, Satomi lied to her. She may be her creator…but couldn't she have notified Chachamaru before installing such…realistic objects?

"U-Uh…I…I don't know…what to say" whispered Chachamaru, slightly embarrassed to be exposed like this.

"I figured you'd say that" she winked with comfort "Take you're time".

She certainly was! Her arms unsteadily shivered as Chachamaru looked back down, now biting her top lip with shyness. She was no longer flat…but was that something to be happy about? Satomi certainly looked proud…but Chachamaru was still unsure…it was all happening so fast.

They looked so real…and yet she was still unsure on how to react. On the smooth surface of her chest, looking flawless as they attached themselves to her, were two perfectly shaped breast, both looking evenly shaped, clean, and seemingly the right size. They really did look beautiful in Chachamaru's eyes, but anything such as this would to her, being so surprising an all. Being tentative, she hesitated to lift her arm, quickly staggering her palm back onto the bed when getting to close to the new instalment.

Slowly stroking her fingers along her hip, she redirected them higher up where finally she interacted with the breast. She caressed it, sliding her hand around the oval shaped instalment and studying it. They even felt real! Satomi really did do a good job.

"There so…real" whispered Chachamaru.

"Course they are, I always put one hundred percent into you Chachamaru because you deserve it" smiled Satomi.

"T-Thank you…master" plainly said Chachamaru, looking back up at Satomi.

"You do realise that there's more, right?" suddenly revealed Satomi.

Now Chachamaru really was shocked…more? What more could she have given her! It wasn't that she didn't appreciate all of the hard work Satomi put into her…but really? More!

"M-More?" stuttered Chachamaru.

"Look in-between you're legs" notified Satomi.

Oh no…she didn't, did she? It would make sense but…even this is going over the limits for 'standard stuff'. Even if she wanted Chachamaru to be as human as possible, this was simply too much! It couldn't' have been possible, unless she had been planning this for months, it was going to take more than a few hours to install such an item. Knowing Satomi though…she most likely did plan this for months, maybe even years, right under her nose.

Unwilling to argue at the hard work put into her, Chachamaru slowly looked down, past her breast and into her legs. There it was, the sight forced Chachamaru to immediately close her legs and dig her hands into her lap, hiding any existence of it. She madly blushed, simply to embarrassed to even look back up with Satomi who was watching Chachamaru's reactions. She simply lowered her head, ashamed of being exposed to Satomi like this. It was new…and unexpected, she didn't think that such things would be installed onto her so quickly with such little notice provided.

She didn't know how to respond, she didn't even want to respond. Chachamaru was too nervous to question Satomi's reasons on doing this…she should have been informed…

"Are you ok?" asked Satomi, concerned for Chachamaru "I thought you would have been happy".

Dully shrugging her shoulders, Chachamaru slightly turned her head, allowing her to see Satomi in the corner of her eye.

"I don't know…may I ask…why?" slowly asked Chachamaru.

Chachamaru seemed bothered by this…it caused Satomi to stroke her chin and she began building up her answer. She needed to explain it in a way that wouldn't upset her, but rather made her pleased with the perfected instalments that made her more human.

"I know you felt insecure around the others girls. You're database showed me, both when and why. The when was while you were around Negi and some of the other attractive girls, you felt like you where the odd one out because you were different. That brings me to the why…well…according to recent records, you found to be at discomfort around girls who were more noticeable because of their breast sizes. I decided to help you out by installing you're very own breast…and…well, I decided that the vagina may as well be included because…you deserve it" explained Satomi, smiling while doing so to comfort Chachamaru.

It the hit Chachamaru. Her eyes widened with realisation as she fully turned to Satomi. She didn't install these things just for the sake of it, she installed them because that's what Chachamaru wanted. She wanted to be noticed, to blend in…to become more human. Satomi gave her that, but her embarrassment blinded her until now. She shouldn't be confused on how to react, instead, she should be grateful for the hard work.

"If it helps, you still look beautiful" complimented Satomi.

The compliment did help. It allowed Chachamaru's shyness to go down as she slightly reopened her legs while lifting both her arms, crossing them over each other as they firmly placed themselves across her chest, obtaining a secure grip on her shoulders while partly covering herself up. It was only partially because she was still slightly embarrassed, but it was also because she was cold.

"D-Do you really think so?" quietly stuttered Chachamaru.

"I don't think so, I know so" positively responded Satomi.

There was a long pause between the two of them as they smiled at each other. Shortly after, Satomi broke the silence again.

"With that sorted, I'm going to need you to record you're states throughout the week when doing natural human type things so I can upload it from you to the computer, that way I can see if any improvements are needed" explained Satomi.

"Natural…human type things?" oddly said Chachamaru, tilting her head to the side with confusion.

"You know, needing the toilet, masturbation, that sort of stuff" calmly admitted Satomi, not seeing any problem with what she said.

The comment made Chachamaru twitch…not the toilet part, but the other comment she included. Masturbation? She had heard of it…she had even heard Evangeline mention it once of twice and requesting Chachamaru to stay out of her room until further notice…how could she possibly do it if she didn't know what it meant?

"M-Masturbation?" stuttered Chachamaru.

"Yep. I had the opportunity to add hormones to you're system. By simply redirecting the wires, you will have the pleasure all other girls seek when doing it. Think of it as a nerve system that connects all emotional and physical contact between yourself or someone else into the required wire that activates the hormones and feelings" explained Satomi.

Chachamaru's eyes rolled around as she thought of a reasonable response. To be honest, there was no reasonable response. You either know, or you don't know, and if you don't now, you have to learn it somehow, which was going to be a problem seeing as she had no idea of the definition…

"I have no knowledge of this…." admitted Chachamaru.

Satomi then raised her eyebrows with surprise. Chachamaru didn't understand masturbation? She hadn't planned that…which meant now, she was going to have to somehow explain it to her. Of course, that wasn't the biggest problem, she was more worried that Chachamaru wouldn't be able to collect the records of how pleasurable the actual process was…a minor setback to say the least.

"Wow…you really don't…? Huh…I had no idea. Well..uh…lets see…how could I explain it to you…" wondered Satomi.

Her foot started to repeatedly tap against the tiled floor, creating a mild clapping sound. However, those taps turned into pacing as Satomi strolled up and down the room, walking past Chachamaru who was patiently waiting for an answer that she wasn't really looking forward too. Then, Satomi perked up and clicked her fingers, instantly grabbing some nearby paper and a pen. She had obviously thought of something…now she just needed to figure out how to write it in a way that Chachamaru would understand. The end of the pen was sorely poked into her mouth and chewed by her teeth before Satomi thought of something and began jotting it down.

"Done" she proudly said, turning to Chachamaru while folding the paper in half "take this back to you're cabin and open it when you're alone " ordered Satomi.

Knowing Satomi, the note likely contained a page of writing that only she could understand, but Chachamaru took it anyway, not wanting to hurt Satomi's feelings or anything similar. Satomi nodded, happy that her offer was accepted.

"Now, redress yourself, go home and do you're business" she winked after that comment "and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow" smiled Satomi.

* * *

It was the afternoon, around 6pm. Chachamaru was quietly, and nervously, walking along the pathway as she attempted to get use to her new…instalments. Not only did she feely oddly weighed down, but the size on the uniform had slightly decreased mainly because of her new breasts, causing the clothing she wore to adjust itself so that apart of her stomach was poking out. She didn't mind the uniform, but walking properly without looking silly was something she still needed to practise. Not because of the weight, but the uncertain feeling of her new instalment between her legs causing slight discomfort to her.

The wind started to pick up and gracefully flow past Chachamaru, pulling back her luscious green hair and waving it through the air with rhythm. A ticklish sensation brushed through her, hovering over her skin and entering the newly found gaps that have been created. The chilly coldness swept itself under her clothes and made Chachamaru shiver. Before, she never had these problems, but now…something tells her that acting the way humans do will become a lot harder for her if this is what they experience during day outs.

Chachamaru then noticed something…the people in the streets. They were paying much more attention to her now where as before, she would only receive the one or two stares. It was understandable why they were…her ears, the way she was walking…there couldn't be any other possible reason to her long glares, could there? The majority of the people were men, all wrapped up warm in heavy clothing as they watched Chachamaru walk home in nothing but unpleasing school clothes that now barely fit her. Some watched longer than others, but neither of them spoke, vaguely putting Chachamaru in a situation of uncomfortable questions to why the percent in stares had dramatically increased.

Was it her new appearance? She hadn't talked to boys very often, mostly because she was in an all girls school. Did they find her more attractive than before? Was her new instalments attracting them? She didn't exactly want to find out directly, but was concerned by the questions and most likely wanted them answered in the future.

The stares would stop though, either when Chachamaru was out of range of women nearby would snap the men out of a hypnotising trans by jerking them around or yelling at them. She didn't know whether to feel honoured…or just disturbed by how boys can be so… perverted, if that's what you could call them.

It was a first for her though, being paid so much attention too. Maybe she should politely ask for them to stop….or would staying quiet be the best option? She didn't want to cause an argument which forces her to annihilate the opposite foe….and it's a fact that she could do that if needed. Luckily, she didn't, because Evangeline's cabin was just around the corner now, down a rough path through the green fields that lead to the wooden home.

The night was turning young. The delicate orange soaring over the sky slowly turned pale as the sky darkened with dullness and the stars revealed themselves, twinkling bright. She didn't know why, but Chachamaru loved everything about the night. The quietness, the peace, the fresh purity of the air. She also enjoyed the sounds of nature, including the hoots of owls and the crickets coming from the bushes. They calmed and relaxed her to the point that sometimes she would forget where she was going.

The graceful reflection of Chachamaru's beauty would surround her. It was only now in the night that she cold truly see and believe it for herself. Why? Others may have thought that she was attractive, but in the end, Chachamaru still thought of herself as just another robot, no matter how human she looked and felt. The thought would hurt her, but the glistening night sky would completely change her opinion when her reflective beauty produced the confidence she needed to tell herself that she was wrong.

Her flexible body turn the corner, where she saw the cabin light up with the inside lights. For a vampire, Evangeline sure did like to brighten up the place. Her heavy feet clanked against the uneasy surface as she made her way over to the cabin, passing the long grass that needed cutting down. She was most probably going to have to do it under Evangeline's order, but she didn't mind, Chachamaru enjoyed pleasing her master.

Only taking mere moments to make it to the cabin, Chachamaru raised her knee, slumping her foot onto the first wooden step. Then, she pushed herself onto the second, then third step until she halted herself at the door. She then froze, suddenly concerned about Evangeline's reactions. How could she explain what had happened and what…natural…things, she had to do? With her master, it seemed almost impossible to get a good response when something big and very noticeable like this had happened.

Lifting her marginally shaky hand, Chachamaru could hear the crumple on the folded up paper in her pocket as she gently wrapped her fingers around the cold handle. She hadn't opened it yet, or even wondered what it could have said, partly because she was afraid, afraid to try new things that she wasn't even one hundred percent on at first.

Ignoring the distressing thoughts, she dragged her hand down and heaved the door forward. An ambitious clanking sound deflected of the doorway, cautiously pushing Chachamaru while she paused with perplexity. She turned her head to the left, then to the right, checking if something was out of place that could have caused the unfortunate incident.

The door was locked, which was very unusual. Chachamaru sloped her head down to the handle while tilting it to the side. The handle was fully down, her force in the push was reasonable, it must have been locked. The door jerked back and forth as Chachamaru wiggled the door around, creating faint bumping sounds as the wooden door hit the doorway.

"It isn't like master to lock the door…" whispered Chachamaru, releasing her grip on the handle.

The bright red curtains were drawn too, as if Evangeline wasn't expecting anyone. How worrying…maybe she was just informed by Satomi that her arrival would be delayed?

Being herself, Chachamaru showed no signs of bother and backed away from the door. Perhaps the back way was open? That as the first thought to come to mind while hopping down the steps, eager to get back home. Of course, that meant trotting through the long, itchy grass, but anything was better than disturbing her master and requesting her to open the door.

The unpleasant feeling of rough grass brushing along her legs forced Chachamaru to leap through the fields, outstretching her legs and hopping over a certain distance. It was lucky that no one was around, because the underwear she had was far too small thanks to…the instalment, meaning that anyone could see slightly exposed instalment. Not only that, but upon landing, Chachamaru would struggle to keep balance as her large breast bounced around…Satomi really needed to sort that out…

Eventually, she the corner that made her stop. The only light was coming from a nearby window that if Chachamaru remembers correctly, was Evangeline's room. Keeping to the wall, Chachamaru quickly strolled along, approaching the window without hesitation, or any thought of indecency. The warm glow smeared across the side of her face as she sneaked past…but by the time she was just past halfway, something caught her eyes, something unexpected and…slightly enjoyable.

Her mouth went numb and dropped open with satisfaction, causing her to let out quiet exhales of gasps. Taking a step back, Chachamaru bent down, looking through a small gap in the drawn blinds and revealing the gloomy room full of scented candles and a withering atmosphere that could relax anyone.

Chachamaru's eyes scoured the darkened room, slowly moving from left to right, roaming closer to Evangeline's sleeping area. Then, it all changed for her. Her eyes gazed at her master lying on the bed. Her facial expressions…the long red stain of blushes crossed over her face, under the eyes and above the nose as she looked as if she was enjoying herself. Chachamaru's eyes very slowly looked further down, witnessing Evangeline's exposed body and watching her keep a tight grip on one of her underdeveloped breast, thanks to the curse.

She couldn't look away, her widely opened eyes were locked on the lustfulness of Evangeline, causing her to stutter faint "Ah" sounds while doing so. It was interesting to watch, to learn, but Chachamaru still had no idea what Evangeline was doing.

Continuing to examine her, Chachamaru's sight was redirected further down where the rest of the view was blocked by one of Evangeline's knee's poking up high as they quivered. All she could see now was one of her masters hands insanely thrashing itself up and down, apparently rubbing the surface of something if Chachamaru could guess. The naked vampire let out whiny moans that made Chachamaru flinch, not with concern, but with something else…

Suddenly, Chachamaru began to feel something…to feel strange. She struggled to contain herself from letting out loud exhales while feeling weak. Everything felt uncontrollably, causing Chachamaru to crouch down with suspense. Little did she know, that was exactly the wrong thing to do. As her knee's bent further down, the tight underwear she wore sunk deeper into her new…instalment, softly rubbing against the surface of it.

It was her first time, she was very sensitive, and yet she still had no idea what was going on or why she felt this way. It felt good…but she didn't know why! Where was the pleasant feeling coming from? Chachamaru desperately slapped her hands against the wall for support as she became overwhelmed with her newly discovered feelings. She crossed her legs, hoping in some sort of counter, but the thoughts of Evangeline…the thoughts of what she was doing, Chachamaru couldn't get them out of her head.

Heavily breathing now, she proceeded to straighten up with soreness and continued to lean on the wall for support, dragging herself past the window and around the corner where the back door was in plain sight.

The pleasure was unbearable, she needed to get in, she needed to lie down!

"_W-What did she do to me?" _wondered Chachamaru, slouching down while still feeling her new instalments madly activate.

Was she suppose to do something? Or was this what Satomi referred to as masturbation? She didn't know! And that's what made everything so much harder, that this pleasurable feeling could be a problem or something worse…a bug in the system, or was it really apart of the process?

She made it to the door and immediately grabbed the handle, both for support and to open it. Please be open…she begged for it to be open as if something horrible was happening. Jerking the handle down, Chachamaru pounded herself against the door, instantly hearing a clicking sound and forcing the door to swing open. She lost her grip thought, causing her to fall to the ground where she landed on her hands and knee's, lifting up her skirt.

The winds from the outside coldly whistled in, drafting across to Chachamaru where it started to tickle her new instalment, letting of more desires, more pleasure. This was the first time she had ever experienced something like this, of course she was going to be delicate, which just made it harder for her.

Completely forgetting the open door, she crawled for the first few steps, pulling herself across the clean floor before finally staggering to her feet. She panicked, quickly looking around for her room.

Evangeline's door was closed, which most likely meant it was locked as well, meaning that Chachamaru couldn't ask for assistance. The problem was, she didn't want any assistance. The feeling…the manipulating causes, Chachamaru wanted more, she just had no idea how to get it!

Everything was calming down now. The pleasantness, the panic, it all slowly faded away, giving Chachamaru a chance to regain her senses. The images of Evangeline were still in her head, but to her surprise, wasn't effecting her as much anymore. After all, she still had no idea what her master was doing…

Turning to her room, Chachamaru slowly shuffled herself forward, not wanting any sudden movements to start it all over again…at least, not until she was in a comfortable area. She immediately barged into the room, quickly turning and shutting the door without hesitation. Her mouth widely opened as she sighed, whatever Satomi installed, it was far to powerful. She could barely control herself, almost overloading her new systems and tweaking out any hope of having an easy time when recording her state. If she was going to…'masturbate'…then she needed to do it nice and slow, no fast reactions, no troublesome thoughts.

It was good to be alone…to be in her room again. She felt secure, in control, positive that nothing could go wrong now that she had the situation at a minimal level, but that feeling…that pleasurable feeling…how was she going to control herself while that was happening?

Her room was dull, empty, just the way she liked it. To be honest, she didn't really need that much. A bed, a wardrobe, those sort of things would do. And she had just exactly that, although, the bed was rarely used, seeing as each night she would just deactivate herself for recharge, leaving her robotic body to just stand there.

With her back slumped against the door, Chachamaru drastically looked at her bed, unsure what position she should be in to commence the procedure.

"_Ah…the note"_ Chachamaru quickly thought.

Looking down, she lifted her hand and sunk it into her pocket, instantly taking on grip on the paper and pulling it out without hesitation. The folded piece of paper vibrated with immensity as Chachamaru was still recovering from the amazing event, but it didn't stop her, she wanted it over and done with.

Taking her other hand of the door and leaving her back to support her, Chachamaru pinched the corner of the paper and curled it out, opening the note and revealing what Satomi had written. She expected bolds of writing, paragraphs full of intriguing words, but instead, what she witnessed surprised the metallic robot. A sentence, simply giving one directional order to Chachamaru, it was unexpected, and wearily disappointing to the robot.

"_Play with the new instalments, and let the hormones do the rest"._

Play? What did she mean by play? Whatever it meant…it was the only advice Chachamaru had received about this, and even if it wasn't very clear, she planned on using it, one way or another. Pulling the paper away with one hand and lowering it down by her side, Chachamaru remained silent as her sight continued to look down, at the private area. Then, adjusting her head, she turned to her right hand which was still high in the air, unsteadily shaking with anxiety. Did Satomi mean this?

The tip of her fingers boiled as they twitched around, unevenly poking around until Chachamaru began lowering her hand. Her sight remained within sync of her hand, both slowly approaching the new instalment. Then, she flattened her palm as it began hovering over her visible stomach, gradually skimming along the skin until her fingertips connected with the fabric of her skirt. It made Chachamaru gulp as she faltered for a few moments, frantically lifting her hand back up before forcing it down again.

Finally, gaining the courage, she temptingly slithered her fingers further down her skirt, feeling the warmth cover her hand like a blanket as she gently skirmished through the tight pink panties she wore. Then, her index finger was first to interact with the new instalment, slowly and seduce fully stroking it along the soft, smooth surface. Nothing happened at first, but more of her fingers joined it, gradually increasing in speed with each rub until it forced Chachamaru to let out a loud moan of pleasure.

It was so…enjoyable…if only she had been installed with such devices sooner. Remembering what happened before, she didn't over do it, only going at a certain speed in which she was happy with. It did however, cause her to bend down, simply absorbing the desirable feelings too quickly and making her weak again.

She couldn't bare it any longer, she needed more space, a more open area. Bolting off the door, Chachamaru rapidly twisted herself and fell back onto the neat bed, throbbing her fingers harder against her pussy as she felt herself become wet and moist, wanting more, wanting it to last forever. More moans and groans quickly followed, blurting out of her mouth with blissfulness as she became engulfed by the hormones.

Now she know what her master was doing…now she knows how to control it. Chachamaru didn't dither to try new techniques. She firstly began using one finger again, slowly rubbing it through the middle of her moist pussy. Other techniques were more mild, going at different speeds or thrusting her fingers in further directions. Conflicting on what to do next, she memorized Evangeline and how she was holding her breast. Copying her master, Chachamaru tore through the buttons of her shirt, easily opening up the clothing and desperately uncovering her breast, where she began to caress them with pleasantness, squeezing them tight and rolling them around. She was in heaven.

Without warning, the handle on the door suddenly sunk down, quickly followed by a voice as the door began to open. Chachamaru froze, unable to do anything else.

"Chachama-" the voice trembled, quickly halting.

Evangeline stood there, in the doorway, sceptical at the sight she was seeing. She was wearing nothing but a shirt and black silky panties, and all Chachamaru could do was stare back, giving no immediate reaction to the embarrassment that was quickly building up, ready to explode.

"Ah…m-m-master" huffed Chachamaru.

Evangeline did nothing but sigh…how was she suppose to react to this? She found nothing wrong with it…but at the same time it was rather surprising, enough to startle her.

"Are these…the new instalments?" calmly asked Evangeline.

Chachamaru turned away, quickly becoming humiliated and afraid of how Evangeline might react to such…an explicit sight.

"Y-Yes…master" whispered Chachamaru.

"And are you doing what I think you're doing? Did Satomi tell you to do this?" growled Evangeline, sounding more serious.

"Y…Yes…master" trembled Chachamaru, quickly losing the pleasurable feeling that was being replaced with shame.

"I see…" she suddenly closed the door behind her, still watching Chachamaru "then proceed" demanded Evangeline.

Chachamaru perked up, quickly looking back over to Evangeline with shock to her response. Proceed? With her in the room? Was…was that allowed? Was that alright? She didn't fully feel comfortable, forcing her to question her masters orders.

"B-But master-"

"After all" she turned her back to Chachamaru, quickly looking over her shoulder "you did watch me".

She knew! Was Chachamaru's presence that obvious that she could see her out in the dark through a small gap? Now Chachamaru really was on the spot…Evangeline did have a point, she did watch her, and she enjoyed it with guilt. It was only fair…she guessed. But also, she had to follow her masters orders…no matter what.

"As you wish…master" whispered Chachamaru.

She was hesitant at first. Evangeline still had her back to her, which slightly confused Chachamaru, but none the less, she continued, attempting to regain all the pleasure she had lost.

Lowering herself back onto the bed, Chachamaru began slyly rubbing her subtle pussy again, this time finding it harder because Evangeline was in the room. No matter how fast and hard she rubbed and throbbed, it wasn't the same, not when she was nervous like this.

Becoming infuriated, Chachamaru began kicking of her skirt, pulling it down with one free hand while the other continued to stroke her fanny, making her fingers wet with fluids. Apart from the torn shirt and panties she wore, Chachamaru was completely naked now as she flicked her skirt of the bed, not giving a care in the world to how she looked, but those were just the hormones speaking.

Evangeline watched Chachamaru struggle in the corner of her eye, bursting for the feeling of delight again. She was doing it all wrong though, which disturbed her…but the sight of Chachamaru struggling to orgasm set her off. Her suffering aroused her…it manipulated her. She wanted to join in…and she did.

Fully turning around, Evangeline sexually approached Chachamaru who was taking no notice, still to busy slyly throbbing her fingers against her wet, sensitive pussy. Only when Evangeline knelt one knee onto Chachamaru's bed did she notice the girl sedately crawl onto her, seducing the robotic girl. Like a cat, Evangeline saucily crept through Chachamaru's open legs, causing her to stop masturbating as she concentrated on the vampire.

Closer and closer she got until Chachamaru's head sunk into the pillow, becoming pinned down by Evangeline as she firmly pushed her hands against Chachamaru's arms. There faces were inches away from each other and Evangeline pleasantly exhaled over Chachamaru, lusting for her. On the other hand, Chachamaru still had no idea how to respond, or what Evangeline was doing, but it aroused her even further. She turned her head away, attempting to avoid any contact.

"Look at me…" whispered Evangeline.

For once, Chachamaru ignored the demand, remaining in the same spot as she looked away. Evangeline simply smirked, Chachamaru was just playing hard to get…

"Look…at me…" ordered Evangeline, sounding more meaningful.

This time, Chachamaru listened, slowly turning her head towards Evangeline where there eye met.

"How do you feel?" unexpectedly asked Evangeline.

"I…I feel strange…master" replied Chachamaru.

"Keep looking at me" said Evangeline.

Her body was now touching Chachamaru's, where her breast squashed themselves against Evangeline. Slowly, Evangeline released one grip on Chachamaru and slithered it onto her stomach where it proceeded down, quickly overlapping Chachamaru's hand and firmly positioning it onto her pussy. At that moment, Chachamaru bit her bottom lip…being touched by someone else felt…so much better. But Evangeline wasn't finished there.

Very slowly, Evangeline inserted her middle finger deep into Chachamaru's pussy, sliding in past all the wetness and thrusting it forward. That is where she watched her react, that is why she wanted her to look at her, so she could feed of the sexual pleasure Chachamaru gave off using her expressions.

Chachamaru's eye's widened as she yelped out like a dog, desperately inhaling with suspense as she watched Evangeline's smirk grow with pleasantness.

"How does that feel?" asked Evangeline, sliding her wet finger in and out with indulgence as the pleasure for Chachamaru doubled.

"Ahh! I-It feels g-good…master!" shrieked Chachamaru, obviously enjoying it.

Evangeline then leaned forward, pressing her lips against Chachamaru's as she inserted a second finger, squeezing both through Chachamaru's tight pussy. It caused her to groan louder, only for it to be blocked by Evangeline's fierce kissing that was exhausting her further more. Saliva was exchanged while Evangeline viciously increased her fingers in speed, thrusting back and forth and building up Chachamaru's orgasm.

Then, she stopped, both the fingering and kissing. Her lips disconnected from Chachamaru as she leaned up, pulling her legs forward so that they say on top of Chachamaru like a horse.

"P-Please master…don't s-stop" pleaded Chachamaru.

Evangeline ignored her plead. Instead, she gripped the ends of her shirt and quickly pulled hard, exposing her tiny breast and pulling the shirt over her head. Now her hormones were taking over…and she liked it.

"I didn't have the chance to finish because of you…" notified Evangeline.

She pushed herself up and spun around, stretching her legs out and facing them towards Chachamaru where she witnessed Evangeline's gauging wet pussy, looking read to set of at any moment.

"Finish me off" ordered Evangeline.

Both girls laid on top of each other, Evangeline on top, Chachamaru on bottom, both facing opposite directions so that there private parts where facing each other. Evangeline's pussy was bright pink, looking as if it had already been warmed up. Chachamaru was still hesitant though…between this and her own pleasure, she couldn't think straight.

"Until you begin, I wont pleasure you" warned Evangeline, still retaining her harsh ways even with hormones.

The comment made Chachamaru panic…she wanted the pleasure. Unsure what to do, she used the knowledge she had to her advantage and began sliding her fingers along Evangeline's pink pussy, harshly picking up speed each second and changing the soft strokes into hard rubs that Evangeline couldn't help but enjoy, letting out long groans.

She remembered what Evangeline just did, how good it felt…she wants to give Evangeline that feeling. Reminiscing the recent occurrence, Chachamaru calculated the movements Evangeline had made and started attempting the technique. Still rubbing the clit, Chachamaru used her other hand to seductively slither her finger straight down the middle, pushing it forward and poking it into Evangeline's raging pussy, stretching her finger out and pushing it deeper in. Then, she began twirling her finger around, rubbing the inside of Evangeline and making her open her eyes with sharpness as she blushed.

Evangeline heavily gasped, Chachamaru really wanted this, and she couldn't blame her, this was her first time. Preparing to counter back, Evangeline used both hands to pinch Chachamaru's fanny, stretching it out and revealing a large hole. Already exhausted, she licked her lips before plummeting herself down, ferociously running her tongue along the smooth surface and Chachamaru's pussy and licking up the wetness, replacing it with her own saliva. Chachamaru too let out long moans, pausing her a few moments because she was so exhausted with pleasure, but the best was still to come, and it was close.

She swirled her tongue around, completely surrounding Chachamaru with pleasure and leaving no spot uncleaned by Evangeline's mark. Both girls continued at each other, lasting longer than expected, each radiating with pleasure until neither of them could take it anymore.

"M-Master! It…It feels too good!" cried Chachamaru, imploding that she was ready.

The weird thing was, so was Evangeline. Both had been building up the tiring pleasure, creating a bomb ready to explode. The fuse had been lit, now they just had to keep it going. Evangeline progressed back to fingering, simply feeling her tongue dehydrate. She wanted Chachamaru's fluids, she began thrusting two fingers at once, harder and faster and Chachamaru did exactly the same until both set each other off. At the same time, within sync of each other, both loudly moaned as they had an orgasmic rush. Chachamaru started to madly shake with spasms as her juicy fluids exploded, splattering over Evangeline's face.

Evangeline, being more use to it, remained slightly still as her raging pussy splurged out her fluids, partially covering Chachamaru's face with joy as both continued to stretch there groans. Then, both went silent with exhaustion as Evangeline slumped her head into Chachamaru's thighs as Chachamaru laid her head against the pillow, both breathing heavily.

They laid there for minutes, regaining there senses and breath. While doing so, Evangeline began licking up the sweet fluids, both of herself and Chachamaru's now delicate pussy, savouring the detailed taste. Then, she pushed herself off, rolling over to the side and slouching her back onto the bed, lying besides Chachamaru.

Both enjoyed it, and neither regretted it, which left Evangeline to admit the truth.

"Satomi…did a good job" admitted Evangeline "I want this to be a daily activity from now on, understand?" she notified Chachamaru, expecting a positive response.

Barely staying awake, Chachamaru's eyes then sprung open with shock, after all that…she forgot to do the one thing Satomi requested.

"Ah…master…I forgot to record the states that Satomi requested" blankly said Chachamaru, now back to her old self again.

"Is that so?" replied Evangeline, rolling back on top of Chachamaru, this time with her face closer to Chachamaru's "Then we'll just have to try again…wont we?" she said, quickly pushing herself forward and connecting there lips again. This time though…Chachamaru knew exactly what she was doing…and kissed back with passion. Here we go again…

* * *

**Well, here's my newest story. 'Instalment of Pleasure'.**

**This was interesting to write, but unless I get quite a lot of good feedback, I don't think i'll be doing a lot of these mainly because the mature scenes required a lot of hard work to make it seem realistic. Do I think my scene was? I'm not sure, which is where the reviews come in =P**

**Any reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
